Adventures in Kanto! 3 Young Trainers
by Xmen46
Summary: This is a story about a young boy named William going on a pokemon journey with his 2 friends, Johnny and Auric.


**This is my first story and I really like pokemon so I decided to make a story about it, lol. If you could R &R it would be very nice and I would be glad if you could :D**

 **William P.O.V**

My name is William and I have just turned 11 years old today! I'm a tall boy for my age because I'm 5'2", I always wear shorts and have a black sweat shirt on at all times. I have pretty long blonde hair that almost covers one of my eyes, blue eyes, and I'm extremely skinny, which can be good but it can also be bad. Anyways, it's December 4th and time to choose my first pokemon. I quickly ran down stairs to say good morning to my mom and eat some breakfast. "Morning mom, I need to be heading out soon so I'm just gonna eat a bowl of cereal." I tell her, she nods and makes a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for me. I ate fast changed into presentable clothes and headed out the door to Professor Oaks laboratory.

As soon as I went in there was already 2 others in there waiting for me, "Finally he's here." One of them called out, "Yeah." The other said. The taller of the two started talking to me, "Hey, the name's Auric, and that's Johnny." Auric said. Johnny waved at me, he seemed to be 4'9" and was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, short dark brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. Auric looked like he was about 5 feet tall and wore a neon greenish-yellow sweat shirt and some shorts, he has short black hair, tan skin and black eyes. Professor Oak showed himself behind the bookshelf, "You 3 boys follow me over here." We followed him to a table with 3 pokeballs and signs telling us which pokemon was in each ball. "You 3 will have to guess my number 1 to 200, whoever gets closest gets to choose first, deal?" The Professor asked us. We nodded in agreement and he told us to pick out our numbers. Auric chose 164, Johnny chose 150, and I chose 173.8. "Johnny, come pick out your very own pokemon." Oak told him. Johnny grinned as he walked up and chose Bulbasaur, the grass type. I chose next and picked out Squirtle, the water type. Auric was left with Charmander, the fire type, which is the one he wanted anyways. "Here is your guys's Pokedex's, a pokemon encyclopedia to tell you everything you need to know, as well as 5 pokeballs." Oak gave us everything we and each of us headed out of the door.

"Welp, time to start our journeys." I said. "Yeah, Johnny and I are gonna travel together through the Kanto region. See you later I guess!"Auric told me, they started to walk off on route 1 when I got a very good idea, real quick. "Why don't we all travel together? It'll be more fun and better that way."I asked them. Johnny shrugged, "Sure why not, come on! Let's go!"he told me. All of us were traveling together and it's been pretty fun so far, from jokes we tell each other to just random things we do. Soon enough it was already night time and we made ourselves a fire and started to cook some soup using fresh vegetables that we found. As soon as it was done us being normal humans, we ate it while it was very hot. Like idiots. "AHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed as the soup touched his tongue, "It's too hot! It's way way way way too hot!" Auric and I started to laugh as we were burning our tongues as well. We eventually finished our soup and laughed the night away, falling asleep as well.

 **Johnny's Dream**

I was running. Running from something in the forest, at night. I don't who it was, or what it is, but it's chasing me and I'm running. Being the idiot I was, I tripped over a branch on the forest floor falling flat on my face hurting it in the process. I got up when I saw the thing get closer to me, started running again, but I felt so much slower than before. I don't know if it was just my mind, or my leg was hurting but I was definitely slower than before, the thing caught up to me and I found out it was a human. It jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. I saw it's face and I knew who exactly who it was. It was Auric, but blood on his face and having a creepy smile on him. "You should run faster next time, Johnny." The Auric told me. "Faster. Very very faster. Hehehe..." The Auric got off me and ran into the trees. I was crying and scared, frightened whatever anyone would say, I was that.

 **Johnny P.O.V**

Waking up from my dream, nightmare honestly, I was sweating and panting heavily. "Hey, you okay?" I heard someone ask me. I looked to my left to see William asking me the question. "Yeah...I'm fine, trust me." I told him. William looked at me with skeptical look. He sighed and told me, "Well alright. Go back to sleep, 'kay?" I nodded back and went back to sleep.I had trouble sleeping that night but eventually went back to bed, not without a moonlight walk though. During the walk I trained my Bulbasaur for a little on a wild Rattata. "Go! Bulbasaur!" I sent out Bulbasaur to battle. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" I told my Bulbasaur to use tackle on the pokemon and it was a direct hit. The battle lasted for a bit longer but we came out winning it. I headed back to the tent and fell back asleep in my green pajama pants and gray T-Shirt.

 **In the morning, Auric's P.O.V**

I was the first one up out of the three of us so I got out of the tent and prepared to make some type of breakfast for us. After about an hour of prep and searching, I created pancakes for each of us. The other two got up and we started to eat food, then we all started to do a little bit of training on some wild pokemon we found. "Go! Charmander!" I yelled as I sent out my pokemon. "Char! Char char!" It yelled. "Alright, use scratch on the wild Pidgey, go!" I told Charmander and he followed my orders and attacked the Pidgey. The wild Pidgey was preparing to use a Wing Attack on Charmander, "Quick, Charmander! Try to dodge Pidgey's wing!" Charmander swiftly dodged the pokemon and attacked back with a scratch and the Pidgey was knocked out. "Nice job! WooHoo!" I told Charmander as I put him back into the pokeball. In a bit, we started walking through Route 1 going quickly trying to make it to Viridian City. Walking through was pretty fun and for some reason there was a restaurant that sold different sandwiches so we decided to stop there for lunch. I had gotten a Phily Cheese Steak, Johnny got a Spicy Chicken, and William got a Meatball Marinara. After lunch we ran into 3 other trainers who were traveling together, there was a guy named Samuel, Kevin, and Justin. But for some reason something in my mind just made me hate Samuel, so I decided to make him my rival. "Why don't we go ahead and battle?" Justin asked, everyone else agreed and we started to have a battle. Me against Samuel, Johnny against Kevin, and William against Justin.

 **That will be it for this chapter and next one will be a Rival battle with the battles listed in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of ym first story, I will be trying to update every couple days and if you could leave a review or give me tips and PM me it would be greatly appreciated. See you guys later! -Xmen46**


End file.
